Merry Christmas from JAZZ
by NiGHTS4life
Summary: Another Ojamajo Doremi and NiGHTS into Dreams xover. this is a little story about me and Onpu help a group of homeless people and talk about the meaning of x-mas.


Merry Christmas from JAZZ

Hello there fellow readers of , JAZZ here to celebrate the greatest time of the year: Christmas. Every year I leave the Night Dimension on December 24th and 25th. The reason being is that I go to the waking world and help those who are less fortunate than me or my friends. The world that humans live in is very bad. There are homeless people on the streets that are shivering because of the freezing temperature of winter. So me and my friend Onpu are going to help them.

"Ready Onpu," I asked her as we were about to head to the waking world. The only way for nightmarens to arrive in the waking world was through a special portal.

"Do we have to do this, JAZZ?" wined Onpu. "I rather be at home with my family." Onpu doesn't like going out and helping others.

"Onpu, you must learn that Christmas is about giving," I said. "The reason you receive gifts is because people are giving to you, understand?"

She shrugged her and went though the portal. I followed her and soon we were on the streets of Chicago. By the looks of it the temperature was 15 degrees.

"There are sure to be some poor people here," I said. Onpu and I then walked in suburbs and found some homeless people shivering.

"Hi there," I greeted them. "You guys look cold." They were standing in front of a burning garbage can. I gave one an old coat. Onpu gave another a hat and a scarf.

"There I hope that will make you feel warm," she said.

"Thank you," the homeless man said.

"I see that you have everything you need. Here, take this bag of canned food." I gave the bag to a homeless woman. She had a small baby with her so I gave a small coat for it.

"Happy Holidays," we said as we went on. "You see Onpu, Christmas is about giving."

"JAZZ, I'm just doing this to please you," she replied. "I don't like homeless people."

"You may think that poor people are low, but they are just like you and me."

Onpu turned her head, "Well I must admit, they are like us, but why are they poor?"

I looked at her with a smile, "Well that's hard to say; one reason could be that they have no money to pay their taxes. Another could be that the family member who supports his or her family lost their job."

"Oh I never knew people were like that," she thought for a minute. "I hope my family doesn't lose our money."

"That's why we're blessed Onpu."

Onpu gave a confused look, "Blessed?"

I nodded. "We have to grateful for the things we have Onpu."

"Like how?" she asked.

"Well some families don't even have a mother or a father to help take care of a child."

Onpu looked at the night sky. She gave a smile, "Thank you."

I can see she was thanking God for blessing her. So we kept on going through the city. We gave out presents to children, clothing to those who need it, and food.

"JAZZ, thank you," said Onpu. "I got you a little something." She held out a present.

I grabbed it and opened it, "Aww thank you Onpu." It was a ring with a purple diamond on it. I put it on my right ring finger. I showed it to her with a fist.

"How does it look?" I asked.

"Cute," replied Onpu.

"I also have something for you too." I reached out and gave her my present. "Open it, you might love it."

She unwrap it and it was another ring with green diamond on it. "JAZZ, it's beautiful." She put it on her left ring finger.

"Why thank you, me and the other Ideyan Nightmaren were planning on giving rings to each of our girlfriends."

Onpu was surprised, "That's what we were gonna do too."

I hugged her with my right hand on her shoulder and she hugged me with her left hand on my hip. Both of our rings were shown. The reason I chose green for the stone was because it was my color.

"I chose purple for your stone since it was my color, JAZZ," she explained. I said the same as well.

"Merry Christmas, Onpu," I said.

"Merry Christmas, JAZZ," she said right back as we kissed.

"Give a star of happiness to the hearts of these brave children. Give a star of happiness to the hearts of everyone. Merry Christmas."

-Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams


End file.
